


Night's Blade, Stained.

by Lily_Rhonin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Relationships: Akali/Xan Irelia, Evelynn/Irelia
Kudos: 20





	Night's Blade, Stained.

The temple in which Xan Irelia currently stood was so ancient that through the jagged holes in the roof, she could see the frosty stars splattered across the sky. Stargazing was not what she was here for, though, and as she tread deeper into the temple, the anxiety in her chest gripped at her heart until it was almost impossible to breath. The presence here was evil- even she could sense that. But outside, her people were suffering.

Outside, they were dying.

She stepped through a crumbling arch, and was cast into immediate and complete darkness. But something was pulling her forward, and so she continued walking, until her feet struck something stone, and she stopped, reaching out with her hands. Smooth, damp stone greeted her, and she felt forward until her fingertips struck something cold and smooth, and she ran her hand across the surface. As if triggered by the caress, a sickly purple light suddenly burst from the surface she had touched, illuminating the room around her.

With the chance to take in her surroundings, Irelia took in the scene before her- the room was huge, and stone, with twisted faces of warped, horrible beings carved into the hard walls. It took her breath away- and not in a good way. The statue before her from which the light was emitting suddenly move- and Irelia jumped back, her eyes focusing on it instantly, the blades at her side fanning out as she took upa defensive stance, eyeing it warily.

Much to her surprise, it wasn’t the entire statue that moved- simply it’s mouth. It was a carving of a lion creature, and as it’s lower jaw hung down, water began flowing from its mouth and between its teeth, filling a small basin at its feet. However, as she watched, she realized tiny channels led away from the basin, and as the water flowed, the little channels began to fill, suddenly rushing towards the statues on the walls- and as they did, dread began to fill Irelia.

As the water- or whatever it was, reached the statues, they began glowing too, and a low drone began to fill the room. It took Irelia a moment to realize that it was. Not merely noise, the drone that filled the room was actually hundreds, no, thousands of voices speaking at once, as if each face on the wall spoke in a voice of its own.

And then, the voices were suddenly intelligible.

_ “Irelia!” _

_ “Irelia.” _

_ “Irelia…” _

Irelia’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “How...do you know my name?”

“I know many things.”

Irelia’s head whipped back towards the statue from which the water had flowed, and the gems set for it’s eyes seemed to glow brighter. “Xan Irelia. Blade dancer, defiant one. Savior of Ionia and its people. And one who seeks the power needed to drive the infestation from these lands.”

The voice was deep, and reverberated with the pulse of a million more- it sent chills down Irelia’s spine, and she regarded the statue with a mixture of fear and defiance. “I will do anything to keep Ionia safe.” she answered, her voice steady, but her eyes trained.

“If you seek my power,” the statue rumbled, “Then anything is what you will sacrifice.”

Irelia wasn’t quite sure what that meant, exactly, but if her instincts held true, these powers that she seeked would not come without a hefty price. Nevertheless, she narrowed her eyes before dipping her head. “I accept this reality. I must keep these lands and it’s peoples safe from Noxus.”

_ “Irelia…” _ the room began whispering again. It seemed at first a very soft call, but soon, the other faces began to pick it up, until it became a buzz, and then a roar that drowned out the sound of even her own heartbeat, and shook her to her very core. And then, the pain- it started out as a prick in her chest, and gripped her body so rapidly she gasped, sinking to her knees as her body burned itself from the inside out- and yet she refused to scream, gritting her teeth and bearing it until the darkness began encroaching on her vision, her palms bleeding as her nails began rending her own flesh.

And yet, despite her training and her own discipline, she could take it no longer, and her consciousness slipped from her mind and she collapsed wordlessly, sinking to the floor.

* * *

Everything was dark again. She knew her eyes were open, but they perceived nothing, but as she felt around herself, she came to know where she was.  _ This is still...that room. _ She groaned and pushed herself first to her knees, and then her feet as she attempted to retrace her steps. She bumped into a wall.

_ Those faces….they’re here _ . Squinting, she began to run her hands along the wall as she limped, feeling for the entryway through which she had come.

It took awhile, but after some exploring, she was able to re-enter the corridor she had come down, slowly navigating her way back towards the temple entrance, until the dim moon and starlight she had seen when she first entered began to light her way, until she reached the rotting entryway and knelt, gasping.

Something was off.

Something was not right, and now that she could see more clearly, she lifted her hands to her face, eyes widening as she began to realize what had occurred. 

Her hands were covered in steel gauntlets, her chest, legs, and shoulders adorned in the same dark armor, linked by deep purple cloth….and….

She reached up and felt her face, and the sides of her head. Her skull was crowned by that same steel, her mouth and nose guarded by a mask made from the same material...and the hair that fell across her face was pure as snow.

This was not right. 

This was not  _ her. _

So absorbed in her self discovery was Irelia that she did not notice the snap of brush, or the soft clinking of armor- until a deep voice interrupted the horror growing in her chest.

“What do we have here?”

Irelia’s head jerked up and she glanced around, quickly assessing her situation.

A company of Noxians. Scouts or a small raid party- it was hard to tell. Weapons all trained at her- and a huge man, skin marred with scars, and eyes full of cruelty that Irelia had only ever associated with Noxians.

Irelia was not sure what made her move, but she sprang to her feet, a whistle of air over steel, and struck out with a savage ferocity she had never felt before.

An urge to maim.

An urge to kill.

Her blades flew with lethal accuracy, piercing limb and body without discrimination- but leaving no possibility for survival.

No, what remained were pieces, no man except who she presumed to be the captain whole.

It happened so fast that it took him a moment to catch up- that wicked smile was still on his face. But as his mens’ weapons fell with a clink, he paused and looked around, realizing what had become of his troops, his eyes growing wide with horror as he took in the gorey devastation around him, before slowly tearing his eyes away from the remains of his men to look Irelia full on.

“What...are you…?” His voice ended in a strangled cry as a blade embedded itself in his throat, and he sunk to his knees, eyes still wide and staring at Irelia as the lifeforce bled from his wound.

Still, a force drove her forward until she was standing over him.

She twitched her hand.

The blade flew into line with the rest, a soft  _ whirr _ sounding as it passed.

She looked down at the man. With the blade gone, he bled more freely now. He looked like a small child now, reaching his hand out in helpless fear as he tried to crawl away from her, before his eyes suddenly glazed over, and he went limp as his soul left his body.

The forest around her was still once more.

Or so she thought.

The forest whispered to her, though there was no breeze, and she stepped forward, barely acknowledging the slaughter around her.

These whispers were speaking to her. 

But before she could continue, a shape flitted in the shadows. Without hesitation, she flicked her hands in the shadows’ direction, sending her blades flying. They sliced through the undergrowth like butter, but struck no flesh, so she simply recalled them.

Another movement in the field of her peripheral vision- again, she sent her blades flying, but was only rewarded with a soft giggle.

“Now, now, that’s no way to treat a lady.”

Irelia turned slowly. The voice was directly behind her.

She poised her blades, fingers curled to direct them at a moment’s notice.

The being before her was hard to perceive- it seemed that if she looked directly at it, it disappeared, but if she focused hard enough, the shape of a woman would flicker into view, as if she were made from visions seen in smoke. 

“Ooo, darling, she’s learning to use her abilities!” The womans’ voice was honeyed and mocking, and Irelia narrowed her eyes. She was clearly talking to someone- someone she hadn’t yet seen.

Without taking her eyes off the smoky woman, she cast out her heightened senses, listening, feeling.

Someone was behind her.

“Walk to where I can see you.” Irelia’s voice was cold and muffled- it sounded so alien to her, and she struggled to maintain her focus as dysphoria began to gnaw at her mind.

There was no sound, but another woman, fully corporeal, walked from around her side, eyes trained on her, a kama held across her chest, a kunai aimed at Irelia’s heart. A white and red marked mask with golden antlers.

She felt no fear, but upon assessment, whoever these two were- they were dangerous, and she had the feeling the other woman had only obeyed her command because she wanted to be seen.

The ghost- spirit- whatever she was, moved, and Irelia lifted her lip in a snarl, but the spirit clicked her tongue disapprovingly, before suddenly becoming easier to focus on, as if she had formed the smoke into a real body. “Now, what did I just say? That’s no way to treat a lady. I’m not going to hurt you- yet.” The woman stepped closer, tilting her head curiously. “Frankly, I don’t intend to unless you force my hand. I’ve never seen a human survive the temple.”

“She did not.” The other woman spoke now, eyeing Irelia coldly. “Not for long. Her humanity is already dying. Look what she did.”

“I don’t need to, darling. In fact, it was all that butchering that brought me here. You know that.” The first woman smiled so sweetly at Irelia that it was unnerving to her even in this state- but a question was pressing on her mind, now.    
  
“What do you mean?” Her voice came as a growl, turning her body slowly as she spoke so that she could keep both women in her line of sight. “How did that bring you here?”   
  
“Oh? How naive. You, Irelia, blade of Ionia, know nothing of the blood moon?”

Irelia’s blood ran cold, and she stiffened.

No.

She knew.

Her eyes darted to the first woman, and then the second. 

She knew.

She knew who they were. 

The crimson robes, those masks, they should have cued her in immediately. But her head was fuzzy- it felt like her memories were being sequestered away by the second, every one that she reached for darting out of her grasp, lost forever, replaced with feral urges, and whispers of violence.

“You...are Akali…” her voice came as a rasp, her eyes moving to the second woman as she spoke, and then back to the first. “But I don’t know...you...but you are a demon. Vile creature.”   
  


“Oh, I’m offended you don’t know  _ who _ I am, but you’re so close!” Her voice was light, as if she were drawing great amusement from this. “But,  _ honey- _ ” she leaned close. She did not fear Irelia. She did not worry what those readied blades could do. “Calling me vile after what you’ve done...given up your humanity, and then turned some poor men to ribbons...are you not becoming one of us?” She smiled again and then danced backwards as Irelia’s blades cut the air before her, missing her by a hair’s length. 

“I will never be like you!” Irelia snarled. She could still feel her heart...or something, thundering in her chest.

_ I’m still human! I’m still alive, am I not?  _

“It’s far too late for that. You were asked, and you agreed, did you not? You would pay any price?” The first woman stepped closer again, and this time, Irelia did not try to stop her as she closed the distance between them, until she grabbed Irelia’s steel-clad chin between her thumb and fingers, pulling Irelia’s face around to look at her. “My name is Evelynn. I was drawn here by the pain and suffering you caused, I merely wanted to thank you, but…”

She sighed and looked back the way Irelia had come. “Really, dear. Dismembering people is quite alluring, but you killed them so fast there is nothing here left for me.” She turned back to Irelia, that smile on her face again. “I guess we’re going to have to change that, hm? I didn’t come all this way for nothing.”

Irelia narrowed her eyes. They were now circling her like wolves. She did not turn with them, simply followed with her eyes until one was out of sight, listening to their footsteps until they came back into view, Evelynn circling closer and closer until she felt claws digging into the flesh between her shoulder and neck, and she instinctively twitched. “I can feel it, darling...you don’t need to hide it. You’re...starting to feel those desires to, hm?”

“My desire is to drive these disgusting Noxians out of Ionia.” Irelia spat the last few words from her mouth as if they tasted foul, and Evelynn paused in front of her, cocking her head with a dangerous smile on her face. “And what happens when you do? What will satisfy your desire for violence? Pain?”

Irelia found she was unable to answer. Her mind was fuzzy and numb. Her body...was numb…

“I…”

She barely registered Evelynn pushing her backwards until her back thumped into the spongy surface of a lichen covered tree trunk, only gasping when she felt those claws digging into her arm. Staring as she looked down to see blood flowing freely from the tears in her garb.

Somehow, the pain cleared her mind, and she began to hear herself again.

But it was those same feral desires… Those...those had not left. She hissed through her teeth as she felt teeth sink into the flesh of her neck, tearing the purple armor protecting it. She was acutely aware of Akali coming to stand over them, and she knew that before this, she would have slain them both. But the will to resist them was quickly ebbing away. Maybe they knew how to satisfy the desire her mind whispered.

Maybe they knew how to stop the feral demands her soul was crying for. Maybe...she moaned softly as sharp nails dragged down her sides, flaying the soft parts of her armor and slowly undressing her.

Maybe they knew how to sate her.

  
  



End file.
